The present invention relates to a composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of polymer particles functionalized with adsorbing groups and polymer particles functionalized with crosslinkable groups. The composition of the present invention is useful in coating compositions.
An ongoing challenge in the field of architectural coatings is the development of a low volatile organic content (low VOC) aqueous dispersion of polymer particles (i.e., a latex) that provides a tack free hard surface in gloss or accent formulations for exterior applications; state of the art low VOC formulations exhibit gloss loss and grain cracking in accelerated weathering tests. Therefore, it would be an advantage in the art of architectural coatings to find a low VOC latex that delivers improved hardness and gloss.